Return Of The Sea Witch?
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2013. Paragraphs by Rapunzel written by Tumblr user glowinghair-rapunzel. The characters of Rapunzel & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


Ariel walked through the castle rooms, looking for the seashell she had found by the shore this morning. It was beautiful & shiny, a deep shade of purple that reminded her of her old seashells. But, as usual, she had left it somewhere before she had the chance to put it with the rest of her collection.

As she walked into her & Eric's bedroom, she took a minute to go outside and stand on the balcony. Opening the double glass doors, a gust of wind entered the room, sending her fiery hair back behind her shoulders as the curtains flapped around.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, smelling the familiar scent of seawater from the ocean below. She stepped out and leaned on the railing, overlooking the beautiful beach below. She noticed someone standing in the sand alone, someone Ariel had never seen before.

Rapunzel strolled down the beach, enjoying the feel of the warm sand between her toes and the peace that comes from a walk alone. The surf was a clear blue with small waves and she observed the many seashells that had washed upon the shore and into her path.

She noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye and looked up. To her left was a gorgeous castle with walls the color of light sand and magnificent towers. Not as high as the one she had spent the first 18 years of her life in, but sizable none the less.

She watched as a beautiful woman with brilliant red hair stepped out from a door onto a balcony. She walked closer to get a better look at the woman.

"Hello," she said politely.

Ariel noticed the petite brunette just as she noticed her, and the princess couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out there all alone.

"Hello," she called down from the balcony in a friendly tone. "Are you enjoying the beach? It's wonderful, isn't it?" She pulled her hair back so her voice was not muffled.

"Oh, why yes, quite lovely indeed! This beach is almost as nice as the ones in Corona!" Rapunzel replied kindly, hoping what she had said wasn't taken as an insult.

"This palace is magnificent as well! Fit for royalty! Do you by chance know if the Prince and Princess of this kingdom are home now? I would really like an audience with them!" Rapunzel called up to the woman.

"Oh", she said, embarrassed. "My name is Rapunzel by the way, sorry I didn't say so earlier," she added nervously, she still wasn't used to conversing with strangers. As she waited for the woman's reply she threaded her fingers through her short brown hair. This was a habit she picked up after Flynn had chopped off her long, long golden locks.

Ariel chuckled softly. "Well, you're looking at the princess," she smiled, bowing her head a bit. But she waved a hand in dismissal. "But please, just call me Ariel."

Noticing Rapunzel's sudden nervous behavior, Ariel looked at her with a puzzled expression. She wondered why Rapunzel was all alone, especially considering she looked so petite and vulnerable.

"Hold on!" she called down cheerfully, then turned from the balcony to go out to the shoreline.

Rapunzel was flustered and embarrassed to hear that this nice woman, Ariel, was the Princess. She should have known!

"Alright!" She hollered up, then waiting for Ariel to make her way out to the beach.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ariel! I haven't meet another Princess before! Wow, you are even lovelier up close! Oops, I'm sorry, that was rude for me to just outburst! I..umm…" Rapunzel shut herself up, chastising herself for rambling.

"Sorry, I don't have much experience talking to strangers you see," Rapunzel mumbled, her head lowered, staring at her dirty bare feet. She really should have put on the shoes she had left in her room. She just couldn't get used to them, they pinched her feet, and she much preferred the feel of the earth under her.

"Like I said, I'm Rapunzel and I'm, well, the princess of Corona, a kingdom not too terribly far from here, and I'm sorry I'm not here for just a visit but I could, I could really use some help, or advice, whatever you can do," Rapunzel said, raising her eyes to look the fellow princess in the eyes.

Ariel quickly headed outside, enjoying the brisk air combined with the scent of the salty ocean waters. Once she reached Rapunzel and listening to her, she smiled encouragingly at her. "Of course, anything you'd like!" She looked at her patiently, persuading her to continue.

The redhead had to admit, Rapunzel was dressed a bit more.. differently, than most other princesses. For one, princesses wore shoes. And usually they didn't come anywhere alone, venturing far from their kingdom without any kind of companion.

She would help her, oh yay! Rapunzel smiled at the pretty princess as she finally got to the point of her adventure to this kingdom.

"Thank you so much for being willing to help! My kingdom is surrounded by lots of water and lately we have had some… strange occurrences," Rapunzel explained.

"This might sound silly, and I promise I'm not telling an untruth, but there have been sightings of MERMAIDS in the ocean," the brunette hoped Ariel believed her, even though Rapunzel could hardly grasp it.

Rapunzel twisted another piece of hair between her fingers.

"I have heard that this kingdom, and that you especially Ariel, are some sort of an expert on mermaids. Do you have them here too? Are mermaids actually real? Are they friendly? Should I be concerned for my people?" Rapunzel rambled, then turned her gaze back downwards embarrassed. Why would such a classy girl as Ariel believe some wild tale told by a young woman who still looks like she is 16 and has no regal presence at all. She was seemingly unescorted as well, Ariel must think such terrible things of her!

Ariel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, and quickly cleared her throat. "Oh, trust me, mermaids are real. And yes, it's true, my kingdom does know quite a lot about mermaids." That certainly was an understatement. But Ariel didn't want to give too many details to the princess, who seemed very on edge at just the mention of mermaids.

"Are they bothering you or anyone else?" she asked.

Rapunzel noticed Ariel bite her lip and clear her throat. Had she made the fellow princess nervous or uncomfortable? She sure hoped not.

"I wouldn't say they are bothering anyone per say…it's just that they are new to our kingdom and everyone is talking about them," Rapunzel explained. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "I have also heard horrible stories of sea witches and their spells. My parents, King and Queen of Corona, are concerned that where merpeople come, sea witches will follow."

"Well, yes, that is possible," Ariel nodded as she lost focus for a minute. Ursula. All she could see and think about when she heard "sea witch" was Ursula. She certainly didn't want her ruining this poor princess' kingdom.

"So.. What do you need from me?" the redhead asked.

"Do you have any experience with sea witches by chance?" Rapunzel asked, innocently. "I really think we need to be prepared for the worst!" Rapunzel looked concerned at Ariel. What she must think of such a doofess like herself. Rapunzel felt her embarrassment color her cheeks.

"Well.. A-Actually, I do," she nodded, then proceeded to bite her lip. Now she was nervous. Had Ursula done something to Rapunzel's kingdom, too? Was nothing safe from her and her "deals?"

"Has something happened, Rapunzel?" the redhead asked, hearing a large wave crash a few feet away.

Oh thank goodness, she had some experience. Rapunzel's sources hadn't been kidding when they said the lovely redhead Princess knew about the water and its creatures.

"Well…it could be nothing….or it could be something" Rapunzel said, her voice catching in her throat. She looked down at her dirty feet. There would be no more avoiding it, she had to say her fear out loud.

"The real truth is, my husband, Eugene, is missing. He got on one of our smaller ships, headed towards a neighboring kingdom for some peace talks. He went with only the Captain and a few deckhands. We haven't heard from anyone and it has been…has been four days," Rapunzel struggled with the last four words, her sadness coloring her words.

"The townspeople have been guessing of their fate, and the sea witch is the more popular opinion. Oh Ariel, I'm so scared for him and our men!" Rapunzel's shoulders began to shake, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

Ariel's face filled with sympathy for the poor girl, and once she finished speaking she approached her, embracing her with a reassuring hug. "Don't worry," she said, her feelings a mix of anger towards Ursula and anxiety for Rapunzel's husband. "I'm sure we'll be able to find him."

She pulled away, but took the princess' hands, giving them a small squeeze. "I've dealt with a certain sea witch for quite a few years now, and I've always been able to stop her." The redhead smiled, releasing Rapunzel's hands.

Rapunzel let a few tears escape as Ariel held her in an embrace. When Rapunzel could look Ariel in the eyes again she smiled, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "You have beaten a sea witch?" Rapunzel asked, allowing her hope to color her tone. "Do you have any advice? Any at all? I really need to return to Corona as soon as possible, to join in the search for Flynn and the others. Any words of wisdom from you would be, well, they would be most appreciated."

Ariel looked at her pleading eyes, wondering just how they had done it. How was she to explain how to defeat Ursula? Just find an old, broken ship and stab her with it?

"Take a ship to sea and look around the waters for anything that seems unusual," Ariel began to explain. "The sea witch I've encountered before.. She usually doesn't stray too far from her lair. If you are able to find it, then you should be able to keep track of her." The redhead paused before adding, "And in order to defeat her.. You need to, um, _puncture_ her with something."

Rapunzel listened to Ariel with a look of astonishment. Stab her? Other than her incidents with her frying pan, Rapunzel had never really been one for violence. Mother had died by Flynn's hand, not her own. Yet…Rapunzel knew she would do anything if it meant she could save Flynn.

"Go out to sea and puncture the witch," Rapunzel repeated, "I could find a way to do that. Corona has plenty of ships, and, oh! We have jousting lances…those could work, not very big….but that is a start! Thank you Ariel! For filling me with my first real hope since he disappeared! Thank you thank you!" Rapunzel exclaimed, hugging her new friend.

Ariel chuckled, embracing Rapunzel once more. "You're very welcome! If you need any help with anything, at all.." she added in a more serious tone, looking at the young princess, "Be sure to write to me, okay? If things get bad.." she shuddered, "I'll tell Eric. He's done it before, he can do it again." Despite herself, she chuckled lightly, thinking of her husband. "Good always wins, right?"

Rapunzel squeezed her new friend back, grateful for all her advice and help. "Thank you so much, for everything. Your advice, your offer of help, for listening to me, your comfort, all of it." Rapunzel told the redhead, gratitude in her voice. "You have wonderful and I so appreciate everything. I'll make sure to write you, if you really don't mind," Rapunzel added. "I'm so glad we have become friends, I really don't have many friends that are girls, so meeting you has been such a delight!"

Ariel smiled at the brunette princess. "You're very welcome, Rapunzel. Maybe we could work out an alliance with our kingdoms soon. We're always eager to make new friends, and something tells me your husband and mine would get along very well together."

Rapunzel beamed at Ariel, with gratefulness, with relief, and for the first time in days, with hope. "That sounds wonderful. WHEN we find Flynn I'll definitely talk to him about your kingdom and your immense kindness. Oh yes, I'm quite sure they would!"

"Good luck, Rapunzel, and don't forget to let me know how everything goes!" she waved, beginning to turn away and walk towards the castle. She smiled once more before heading back across the sand, back to the castle. She only hoped that the sea witch would leave Rapunzel and her kingdom alone, so she wouldn't have to go through the troubles that Eric and Ariel faced occasionally with Ursula.


End file.
